doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Iván Fernández
Mexicano|estado = Activo|pais = México}} Taner.jpg|Taner en Guerra de rosas Cafer_gonulcelen.png|Cafer en Convirtiéndose en una dama thumb|Iván Fernández y Carlos Becerril Iván Jair Fernández Isidoro es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Biografía Nacido en 1991 en Cuernavaca, Morelos. Estudió la carrera de comunicación y periodismo, aprobado por el STIRT como actor y locutor comercial. Su carrera como comunicador lo ha posicionado como creativo y agente digital en agencias de publicidad, locución comercial y doblaje. Ha sido la voz de varios actores de programas de Tv, documentales, cortometrajes independientes, series y películas extranjeras. Tye Sheridan, Leonardo Di Caprio, Ryohei Suzuki, Jack Black, Aaron Traino, Manny Montana etc. Filmografía Películas * Dios no está muerto 3: Una luz en la oscuridad (2018) - Adam (Mike C. Manning) * Black Death (2010) * We need to talk about Kevin (2011) * La Délicatesse (2011) * Darfur (2012) * Towards Darkness (2012) * The Fifth Commandment (2012) * Jesus Henry Christ (2012) Gemelos * Revenge of the Nerds 2 (2012) * From Mexico With Love (2012) voces adicionales * London Boulevard (2012) * Man on a Leadge (2012) * Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) * Kon-Tiki (2012) Bengt Danielsson (Gustaf Skarsgård) * What to expect when you're expecting (2012) * Get the Gringo (2012) * Piraña 3DD (2012) * Aguas profundas (2012) * Amor por conveniencia (2012) - Gilad (Thomas Middleditch) * Asylum: Eliza Graves (2014) * Valkyrie (2008) * Shark Week - Mandíbulas Asesinas (2013) * El coleccionista de almas (2013) - Mitch (Madison Smith) * Diana (2013) - Jason Fraser (Daniel Pirrie) * 21 & Over (2013) * The Starving Games (2013) * Beyond Magic with DMC (TV Series 2014) / Voces adicionales. * Chains of Gold (1991) voces adicionales * El chef (2012) voces adicionales * Paradise (2013) * 3 A.M. Part2 (2014) - Tar * The Wine of Summer (2013) / Roberto (Dominic Allburn) * Assassination / 암살 (2015) (Insertos) * Möbius (2013) /Said * Lugares Obscuros (Dark Places 2015) / Young Ben Day (Tye Sheridan) * Julia (2014) /Lm * The Admiral (Myeong-ryang 2014) / Kim Joong-geol (Tae-hoon Kim) * The Royal Gambler (2016) Apostador voces adicionales * Robocroc (2013) - Varios personajes * Soltera a los 30 (2016) Richard / Raven (Adam Lustick) * Money (2016) Investigador * Aplicación diabólica (2016) - Cody (Mitchell Edwards) * Mayhem (2017) - Derek Cho (Steven Yeun) Telenovelas turcas * Convirtiéndose en una dama - Cafer (Emin Önal) * Tormenta de pasiones - Varios personajes * Rivales de sangre - Morinyo Necmi (Şevket Çapkınoğlu) * Rosa negra - Emre (Feyzan Soykan), Nací * Se robó mi vida - Cemal Saydam (Serkan Şenalp) (1ra voz), Varios personajes * Amar es primavera - Varios reporteros * Guerra de rosas - Taner Hekimoğlu (Uğur Kurul) * Volver a amar - Mete (Emre Erkan) * La familia - Oğuz Ayhan (Tolga Karel) (1ra voz) * Kirgin Cicekler - Cenk (Yunus Emre Terzioğlu) Miniseries * Catching Milat (2015) Doramas coreanos * YOU'RE MY BOSS (2015) / Ken * El cocinero del emperador - Shutaro Akiyama * Downtown Rocket - Naoyuki Shiina * Sleepeeer Hit - Jun Koizumi * No te puedo mentir - Varios personajes Películas animadas * The snow queen (2012) - Soldados y niños * Abril y el mundo extraordinario (2015) - Estación del metro y policías Documentales * Big Fish, Texas. Season 1 NatGeo (2016) * Southern Justice (2015) * Katy Perry: Part of Me (2012) Coach * Underworld Inc. Season 2 (TV Series 2015–) /Varios * Second Chance Chihuahuas - (NatGeo Apr 2016) / Dean * Tyke Elephant Outlaw (2015) / Voces en Off * Cara a Cara: Vladimir Putin (NatGeo 2016) Platón fotógrafo * Genius (NatGeo Serie 2017) - Geist Series de Tv * When Calls the Heart (2014– ) - James * Being Human (serie Tv 2011) * Weeds (2012) Letz / Whitold / Varios personajes * Underbelly (2012) Sean * Magic City (TV Series 2012–2013) * Million Dollar Listing New York S3-4 (Luis D. Ortiz * Chasing Life (2014 FoxLife) - Varios personajes * The White Queen (TV Mini-Series redoblaje HBO 2013) * Laços de Sangue - Serie de TV (2010-2011) / Rapero * Saints & Strangers (TV Mini-Series 2015) Part 1 * Manhattan (TV Series 2014– ) /Travis Hammer - O’Byrne * Hollywood&Vines (Robin Williams/ Will Ferrell/ Jack Black) * Z Nation Season 3 (Netflix) - Will Chaffin * Conviction Season 1 (FoxLife) - Manny Montana (Frankie Cruz) * The Crown (2016- ) ** Jim Orr (Oliver Maltman) ** Reverendo Billy Graham (Paul Sparks) (eps. 16) ** Voces adicionales Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010